Wouldn't Emily Love This
by Stargazer-Lillies
Summary: AU Lorelai is currently Rory's Age. She never had Rory and she goes to school in New York. What happens when she meets a certain dark haired hoodlum she hated in an alternate universe?
1. Late Night Wonka Binge

**Wouldn't Emily Love This**

**By: Stargazer –Lillies**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to point out the obvious? I don't own GILMORE GIRLS. Anything other songs or shows that appear in this fic, that it doesn't seem likely I own… its cause I don't…**

**A/N: Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I have plans, baby… oh yeah… It's so different than I originally planned. Very AU **

**Lorelai is the same age as Rory is now. She never had Rory and she currently goes to school in New York. Jess never came to Stars Hollow but still did not graduate High School. He lives in a crappy apartment in New York. Their personalities and backgrounds are the same…**

**Jess POV**

Jess Mariano proceeded up the filthy stairwell in his New York apartment building. He was exhausted. He had a midterm coming up and he had been studying like crazy. He stepped off the elevator, and it was then that he noticed the girl in the apartment at the end of the hall fiddling with her keys. She looked awkward and uncomfortable trying to balance a cup coffee and some notebooks at the same time. Jess tried his best to avoid talking to her. Ever since the bizarre encounter with her at the Laundromat, where she had accused him of stealing her socks (jokingly? He couldn't tell), he had an uneasy feeling about her. He didn't know what it was.

The girl finally managed to get the right key and turn it in the doorknob while pouring her coffee all over her pants. Jess realized he was standing still in the middle of the hallway staring at her. She took notice.

"What is this, a nudie bar?" She exclaimed. "Ha Ha I spilled my life blood all over my favourite jeans… there's no need to stare." Jess huffed, rolled his eyes and continued towards his door. She paused and continued. "I'm sorry about the sock thing…some people just don't get me…" Jess turned to look at her.

"So it was a joke?" He said glumly. "I couldn't tell. You're a little scary."

"Wow" She said opening her door and tossing her books inside. "And I always thought you were mute, or something."

"Nope" he said turning his key in the door. "I have been cursed with the power of speech…"

"Cursed?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He said as if she should know what he's talking about. "Depeche Mode" Jess trampled into his apartment, while she stood there thinking.

"Enjoy the Silence" she realized with a gasp then pulled herself into her own apartment.

Jess lay on his mattress strategically placed in front of the tiny black and white TV on his counter. The only channel that he seemed to get showed baseball 24/7 it seemed, though occasionally he'd catch glimpses of a fuzzy episode of _I Dream of Jeannie_ or _Gilligan's Island._

The days seemed to blur together. He didn't have any friends, or pretty much anyone he knew to talk to, except for Mr. Richardson, his employer at the bookstore and the girl in Apt. 235, who he'd, had a total of 2 conversations with. Occasionally his mother would call but he never wanted to talk to her. He drifted into sleep and he woke up at 3 am with a major craving for a _Mars _bar. He slipped out of his apartment to the little variety store adjacent to his building. He stepped inside and was immediately engulfed with her scent. She smelled like rain, the kind of rain that washes everything gross or icky away. He recognized it immediately. He didn't know how, but then again everything about her was a mystery to him. There she was in the same variety store, at 3 am, staring intently at the chocolate bars.

"Having fun?" He said, smirking at her. She looked up at his disheveled hair and drowsy eyes and smirked back. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he suddenly noticed how blue her eyes were.

"I was watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ and I got a craving. I'm trying to decide whether I want an Oh Henry bar or a Mars bar…" She explained, clutching red vines, marshmallows and a box of Smores Pop Tarts." and he suddenly noticed she was in her pyjamas except for the puffy purple winter coat she had on. Jess was still clad in his blue coat and was constantly pulling at the hole in his pocket.

"Oh," Jess said. "Definitely the Mars bar."

"But the Oh Henry's on sale." She said, tentatively.

"Ah, but it's on sale because nobody likes it." He replied. "Cause it tastes bad." Jess picked up two Mars bars and continued to the counter. She followed.

"Who are you?" She asked incredulously, watching as he paid for both her chocolate bar and his. She quickly paid for her items. Jess simply motioned for her to follow him back into their apartment building. Her eyes never left him, as she accompanied him, puzzled.

"The name is Jess… Mariano." He said as they entered the stairwell, and handed her the Mars bar.

"Okay." She said pausing at the stairwell "I'm Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore."

**To be continued…**


	2. Subway Getaway

**Wouldn't Emily Love This**

**Chapter 2: Subway Getaway**

**By: Stargazer-Lillies**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything…**

**A/N: I'm back! Crashes through police station in search of Sarah Connor **

**Thank-you for your reviews…I'm glad you're interested.**

**Lorelai POV**

Her heels clicked as she got onto the subway. Lorelai Gilmore had been through the most hectic week of her life. She couldn't believe she was actually in New York. She didn't think her parents would actually agree to let her go to NYU. She had always been destined to go to Yale or Harvard or some other Ivy League school. It wasn't like Lorelai was exceptionally smart or anything… but her parents were Gilmores and she, as a child of society had a legacy to uphold. After a lengthly discussion, Emily and Richard had finally agreed to allow her to attend NYU, with the soul promise of transferring to another "more prestigious" school after a couple years. So here she was in this indescribable city. She had been studying like crazy lately, and hadn't had much time lately for anything. So when she got the urge to watch _Willy Wonka_, and she didn't have any sweets, well, she _needed _to go to the variety store and get some.

That's where she saw him again. He was this mysterious figure to her. He was like no one she'd ever seen before. He had this way of looking at people. He could shut people up with just one look, and he never really said much. So when he made the effort to talk to her, well, she was flattered. Especially after the sock bit.

Lorelai sat down on the only empty seat. At the next stop, a whole crap-load of people swarmed onto the subway and she clutched at the sides to keep her seat. When the crowd finally parted, there he was. He was sitting directly across from her, book in hand, reading intently with his deep, intense eyes. The elderly lady beside him rose and Lorelai jumped at the chance to steal her seat. He barely looked up.

"Hi" She said anxiously, watching him reading _Moby Dick. _He glanced up to see her and smirked.

"Hey." He said, effortlessly, and gave her a little smirk. She wondered if he'd ever actually smiled.

"Moby Dick, huh?" She commented. "Call me Ishmael."

"Uh huh" He said absentmindedly while looking in her blue eyes.

"I read it once." She smiled, looking down.

"For high school, am I right?" He said, smirking again.

"Yep. I actually only read the first page." She confessed, then laughed and shook her head. "Which I probably shouldn't have told you, because now you're going to think I'm an idiot."

"Well if the sock bit didn't do it, this will." He teased, dog-earing the page, and placing the book in his back pocket.

"Can we never talk about the sock bit again?" She pleaded. "It's over with, it's condemned. There are boards on the windows; the construction people are demolishing it tomorrow… let's just forget about it."

"Ok…" He said. A beat. "So, where are you going?"

"School." She answered. "I go to NYU."

"Wow. What a coinky-dink." He said, flatly. "Me too."

"Really?" She said, enthused. "I haven't seen you around."

"It's a big school." He almost laughed.

"Right." She said, cursing herself.

"You wanna skip classes today?" He asked, smoothly.

"Well…the exams aren't until tomorrow…so… why not?"

"I can tell you're not from around here." He deducted, giving her a funny look.

"Why?"

"You agree to skip class with strange men on the subway."

"What can I say I live on the wild side." She sauntered. "Plus I'm pretty sure my mother dropped me on the head when I was a child." She pointed to her head. "Lack of brain cells."

"Now, now." He flirted. "I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"You don't know Emily." She explained. "I was probably exercising my bizarre sense of humor with ABC blocks, and she just couldn't take it anymore." He laughed. "Where do you wanna go?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well," he said "Are you a music fan?"

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed. "Just call me Barry… I work along side John Cusack and that weird bald Moby kid."

"Well I know this cool store…"

**To be continued…**

**Jess and Lorelai Go Wild!**


End file.
